Problem: How many positive four-digit integers are divisible by $8$?
Answer: An integer is divisible by $8$ if and only if the number formed from its last three digits is divisible by $8$.  Thus, the number of possibilities for the last three digits is equal to the number of three-digit multiples of $8$.  Since $1000 = 8\cdot 125$, we find that there are $125$ such multiples.  Since the thousands digit of our four-digit integer must be nonzero, there are $9$ possibilities for the thousands digit.  Altogether, $9 \cdot 125 = \boxed{1125}$ four-digit integers are divisible by $8$.